


Kei-Pop

by CheesePie30



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima was casually sitting on his desk chair, the perfect model of elegance and poise as he revised his notes, tapping along to the song he was listening to, Boy in Luv by BTS, a k-pop song, his guilty pleasure absolutely no one knew about. Not even Yamaguchi. Especially not Yamaguchi, who was lying down on his bed at this moment, revising his own notes, when he spoke up from behind Tsukishima. </p>
<p>“Hey, Tsukki, what are you listening to?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kei-Pop

**Author's Note:**

> there is some slight language, so if that isn't up your alley, you can go

          Tsukishima was casually sitting on his desk chair, the perfect model of elegance and poise as he revised his notes, tapping along to the song he was listening to, Boy in Luv by BTS, a k-pop song, his guilty pleasure absolutely no one knew about. Not even Yamaguchi. Especially not Yamaguchi, who was lying down on his bed at this moment, revising his own notes, when he spoke up from behind Tsukishima. “Hey, Tsukki, what are you listening to?” Tsukishima tried not to stiffen up as he answered back. “Nothing.” He replied, too fast, he berated himself. He was doing so well with hiding his dirty little secret ever since middle school, but Yamaguchi just had to ask him now, of all times. He hoped Yamaguchi didn’t notice how quickly he responded, and how his shoulders hiked up slightly. “That’s bullshit and you know it, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said with a cheeky grin adorning his features, turning Tsukishima’s computer chair to face him. Tsukishima was silent, stiff, a clear sign of stubbornness on his face. “I’m not listening to anything.” Yamaguchi sent him an exasperated but amused look. “Tsukki. You can’t lie to me.” He said teasingly, swaying Tsukishima’s chair slightly. “What’cha listening to?” He said, eyes boring deep into Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima let out something that sounded like a soft growl, to himself, because as the years had passed, it was getting harder and harder saying ‘No’ to Yamaguchi these days. “I’m… I’m listening to k-pop.” He muttered, loud enough for Yamaguchi to hear, but soft enough for him not to catch on his embarrassed voice. Through Tsukishima’s fingers (he had raised his hand to cover his slowly reddening face), he could see Yamaguchi raise an eyebrow at him, tilting his head to the side cutely. “Really? I don’t usually listen to k-pop.” Tsukishima suppressed a frustrated yell and wheeled the chair back a bit. “Yeah.” He forced out. He turned back to his notes, hoping that the dismissive act was enough to steer Yamaguchi off the topic, but no.

          “Let me hear a song, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi had packed up his notes already, leaning against the wall. He had that look on again, the one that Tsukishima could never resist, and Tsukishima paused his music, unplugged his headphones, plugged in his earphones (because he knew Yamaguchi didn’t like the feeling of headphones, they felt too tight on his sensitive ears, he said) and unwillingly handed over his phone to a smug Yamaguchi. Narrowing his eyes, he said lowly, in a threatening voice: “… Fine. Just one, okay?” Of course, being friends with him for so long, Yamaguchi only giggled cutely. “Of course, Tsukki.” Tsukishima sent him a look of fake disgust, before putting his k-pop playlist on shuffle. The first song that popped up was First Love by EXO. Yamaguchi was leaning against the wall, twirling a pen while listening to it, eyes closed and breaths even. He kept one earphone off so Tsukishima could hear when the song ended. Tsukishima was entranced with the way Yamaguchi’s eyelashes caught the rays of the afternoon sun peeking in through Tsukishima’s window, the way his soft hair fluttered with the wind from Tsukishima’s desk fan untied because constant tying led it to curl around his soft, yet angular face. If Tsukishima was asked to make a comparison to Yamaguchi’s face in that moment, he couldn’t have said anything. Nothing compared to how the sunlight lit up Yamaguchi’s face in all the right places, accentuating his splattering of freckles on the bridge of his button nose. If pressed, he would have compared Yamaguchi to a strawberry. One in a million, never the same with another one, no matter how small. The small seeds on their skin weren’t at all bad, or ugly, on the contrary, they were beautiful, endearing, and not just in the eye of the beholder. Even a passer-by could see the beauty in a strawberry, much like Yamaguchi. Soft, angular features led down to a slender neck, where more freckles could be found, as well as across the expanse of his lean shoulders, down to his arms, where a hidden bulk of muscle was under his sleeves and slim arms, to his hands, where a nice, medium-sized palm lay along with long, slender fingers, calloused from the hours of training they all had. His torso, long and slender, just like every other part of him, held a faint telling of a six-pack. This Tsukishima knew from cold nights where Yamaguchi just couldn’t sleep alone in his room and would knock on Tsukishima’s door to bury himself under his covers. Yamaguchi’s thighs, muscular and lean at the same time, and it shouldn’t look that good but it just does, it fits Yamaguchi’s personality, with his heart of gold and smile as bright as the sun on a white winter morning.

          Tsukishima couldn’t stop staring at his best friend, who looked honestly ethereal in the orange light of the afternoon sun. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he realized how close he was to Yamaguchi. He was now sitting directly in front of Yamaguchi, and as he heard the last few notes of the song and Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered open. Tsukishima swallowed down a blush and said: “There. That’s the end of the song. Give me back my earphones.” About a foot from his face, Yamaguchi smiled, not like the cheeky, mischievous grins he had been sending Tsukishima all day, but a genuine, soft, down-to-earth smile. “Mmm… How about… No.” Tsukishima’s head dropped. As he raised his head to half-heartedly glare, he spoke dryly. “Yamaguchi.” A giggle. “Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, the smile on his face anything but sorry. “I’ll give you one earphone, how about that? Then we can listen to your k-pop at the same time!” Grumbling softly, Tsukishima accepted the earphone offered to him and sat beside Yamaguchi, the backs of their hands brushing lightly against the others’. Both blushing lightly, they listened along to Tsukishima’s k-pop playlist, and at some point, Yamaguchi lay his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, and Tsukishima lay his head on Yamaguchi’s, falling asleep on each other with their fingers entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> best title ever, right?  
> please be nice commenting


End file.
